Ruby
Ruby is a major character on Once Upon a Time. She makes her début in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Meghan Ory, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Red Riding Hood. History Early Life Prior to meeting Emma Swan, Ruby was a rebellious young woman who had plans to get out of Storybrooke and move to Boston. However, these plans were halted by her grandmother's sudden heart attack, and Ruby has been working at Granny's Diner since. Seasn One Ruby and her grandmother are arguing, but fall silent when they see Emma. After Mr. Gold collects the rent, Emma inquires about him, Ruby says that he owns all of Storybrooke. ("Pilot") During her shift at Granny's Diner, she brings Emma a cup of hot chocolate and tells her that someone bought it for her, Emma turns around to see Sheriff Graham, and instantly assumes it's him. ("The Thing You Love Most") The next day, while on a date with Mary Margaret in the diner, Dr. Whale is busy admiring Ruby. ("Snow Falls") Emma confronts her in hopes of discovering the location of the missing Ashley Boyd. Ruby is fiercely protective of her friend, so distracts Emma by directing her to Ashley's ex-boyfriend Sean Herman's house, claiming that he would know where she is. This was actually a ploy to get buy more time for Ashley, as Ruby let her use her car to escape to Boston. ("The Price of Gold") Later, when Henry Mills and Archie Hopper are trapped in an abandoned old mine, Ruby is one of the townspeople who helps out with the rescue effort .Throughout the rescue, Ruby flirts with Billy in front of his tow truck. ("That Still Small Voice") Ruby serves Sheriff Graham drinks in the diner as he shoots darts and watches as he confronts Emma. ("The Heart is a Lonely Hunter") Days later, Ruby goes out with Mary Margaret and Ashley Boyd for a girls' night out. There, Ashley is proposed to by Sean. ("Skin Deep") Ruby proves to be very helpful when David Nolan starts acting strange and goes missing, Ruby is able to locate him. In this way, Ruby proves her talent of finding lost things. Later, Ruby gets into a fight with her grandmother and storms off. Unable to find a job anywhere, she thinks about leaving Storybrooke. This is where she runs into Emma at the bus stop while ignoring Dr. Wale. Emma offers her a job after seeing her helping a townsfolk over the phone in the sheriff's office, Emma enlists Ruby to work as her assistant. Once on the tasks force she asks Ruby is to go to the Toll Bridge, since that was where David was found after he woke up from his coma and escaped the hospital, to see if she can find anything. She ends up finding a box which contains a human heart. Ruby then quits working for Emma and goes back to the diner. She and Granny reconcile, and Granny explains that she merely wants Ruby to take over the business when she retires. ("Red-Handed") Emma and August hear a scream in town and find a shaken up and frightened Ruby, who can only muster to tell them, "She's in the alley." As Emma goes to investigate, she discovers what Ruby saw—a very much alive and breathing Kathryn Nolan—lying in the alley wearing the same outfit she was last seen in; now very dirty. ("The Stable Boy") Ruby is walking with her grandmother when Emma breaks the curse with true love's kiss, returning her memories of her true identity. ("A Land Without Magic") Season Two After Emma Swan breaks the Dark Curse and restores the memories of the townspeople, Ruby reunites with Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, and the Seven Dwarves, now recognizing them as Snow White and Prince Charming. After stopping the townspeople from harming Regina Mills, she agrees to look after Henry for Emma. Later that night, she and Henry stop by town hall to witness Regina threatening David, who is tied to the wall by her magic. They leave with David after Henry learns of Emma and Mary Margaret's disappearance into a portal. ("Broken"). Ruby takes charge in the aftermath of the Wraith attack, which has left the town damaged and the people shaken. The people gather in clusters at the town hall, and she directs them where to go whether they need beds or counseling. Mother Superior is helping out as well, and she mentions her concern for the townspeople in their current predicament. Ruby reassures her that their prince is working on something. David is spotted speaking to Henry outside of town hall later on, and everyone—Ruby included—rushes to him with their requests that need immediate attention. He asks for Mother Superior, and discusses the possibly of using fairy dust on the tree that brought Emma into this world so many years ago through the magic wardrobe, but there is none available. Leroy comes to bring bad news about Mr. Clark losing his memory after stepping outside of town, which causes even more panic. David tries to maintain order, and asks that everyone meet up again in two hours. He says he has a plan to fix everything, and walks off, but Ruby catches up to him. She asks what his plan is, and he admits that he doesn't have one, but he has two hours to think of something. Two hours later, in town hall, everyone is gathered and waiting for David to show up. Ruby tells everyone not to worry, and that he will be here. Instead, Regina, who has reassumed more power after breathing in the magic from her mother's old spell book bursts through the doors . Some attempt to subdue her; Archie tries to talk her out of doing anything drastic, Leroy charges at her, and Granny fires a crossbow arrow. All is useless, and Regina returns the arrow as a flame ball to show she means business. Ruby refuses to be intimidated, and asks what Regina wants. It is Henry who answers, and he submissively goes home with Regina because he is aware she won't stop terrorizing the townspeople until he returns to her side. Ruby runs into David on the street. She informs him about the chaotic state in town right now after his no-show at town hall, and there are even people that are going to try and leave town, but he chides her saying he will deal with it later because he is busy chasing Jefferson and figuring out how to get his wife and daughter back. However, Ruby snaps him out of it by telling him he needs to do something now to help everyone. In David's pick up truck, he and Ruby drive to near the exit of town and get out to stop the line of cars from driving out. David gets on top of his truck and begins speaking to the townspeople. He wins the townspeople's approval when he makes them realize the memories of their old lives are an essential part of them and that they don't have to choose between the two lives; the strengths and weakness; because they are both. ("We Are Both") Appearances Trivia *The name Ruby refers to the red gemstone. *Has a red wolf key chain hanging from the rear-view mirror of her red car that she says brings her good luck. *She is close friends with Ashley Boyd. *Ruby still has wolf traits that allow her to have better hearing and sense of smell. *It is possible Ruby's red cloak keeps her from turning into the wolf in Storybrooke, although she still has her wolf senses as shown in "Red-Handed". It is possible that the dark curse also turned Ruby into a normal human, just like everyone else. If this is the case, it is possible that Emma's presence is bringing out Ruby's inner wolf, which could be a downside to breaking the curse. *Ruby is notorious for her provocative clothing. She is typically recognized if she's leaning over a counter. She wears gothic style makeup, bright red streaks in her brown hair, and always has red somewhere in her outfit, alluding to her past as Red Riding Hood. Ruby is rebellious and flirtatious on the outside but is caring and lacking in self-confidence on the inside. After she discovers Kathryn's heart and she visits her grandmother to reconcile with her, her clothing is simpler, which may allude to the fact that the discovery has matured her. She is seen in less revealing clothing afterwards. fr:Ruby es:Ruby de:Ruby pl:Rubypt:Ruby Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters